La mejor solución
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: La familia Malfoy está en bancarrota, y Harry Potter se ofrece a cubrir sus deudas, pero a cambio, Draco Malfoy tendrá que ‘regalarle' algo más que su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasará con nuestro querido rubio? *yaoi**mpreg*
1. Capítulo 1

**La mejor solución**

**Resumen: **La familia Malfoy está en bancarrota, y Harry Potter se ofrece a cubrir sus deudas, pero a cambio, Draco Malfoy tendrá que 'regalarle' algo más que su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasará con nuestro querido rubio?

**Aclaración:** 'La mejor solución' salió después de que leyera una novela que me regalaron, de la escritora Helen Bianchi; La cual me inspiro a escribir este fic. Este fic es Yaoi y contiene mpreg. Ademas los personajes se cae de la mata que son de JK ^^

**Capítulo 1**

Aceptar que tú solito te metiste en la boca del lobo, no era nada agradable. Pensó Draco Malfoy mirando su reflejo. Y mientras se miraba en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero, recordó cómo había acabado metido en esa locura.

Todo empezó cuando él y su padre se quedaron en la quiebra. Lo habían perdido todo, con excepción de la tienda de túnicas para toda ocasión D'Malfoy, la mansión y sus objetos personales. Los carros, muebles y reliquias familiares se habían tenido que vender, la bóveda de Gringotts estaba vacía, las tarjetas de crédito de su padre al límite. Draco había tratado por todos los medios de conseguir una cita con Harry Potter para proponerle un trato, pero cuando al fin Potter le brindó la ocasión, Draco no se esperó lo que en ella sucedió.

**Flash Back**

Draco se perdió de camino al restaurante y llegó tarde por diez minutos. Eso era algo que cualquiera podría disculpar, menos Harry Potter. Draco vio a Potter en cuanto entró al restaurante, Potter estaba apoyado contra la barra del bar, con una elegante túnica negra. Alto, moreno, fuerte y peligroso, y sus ojos verdes como las mismas esmeraldas tenían un poder hipnótico.

-Siento que haya tenido que esperar.

Dijo Draco con sus instintos en alerta.

-¿Es eso una disculpa?

-Sí, es que me he perdido.

-Podría haber venido en un taxi.

-No, no podría.

Dijo Draco sin alterarse. Su presupuesto no cubría la tarifa de un taxi, es más, ni siquiera cubría la tarifa del autobús noctámbulo.

El maître los llevó hasta la mesa donde cenarían, y pidieron el primer plato.

-Supongo que sabrá por qué quería mantener esta reunión, Potter.

-Relájate Malfoy, disfruta de la comida.

-La única razón que tengo para conversar contigo son los negocios Potter.

-Primero come Malfoy, después hablaremos todo lo que desees.

Dijo Harry y Draco cedió. Ambos comieron en silencio y con excelentes modales. A Draco le impresionaba Potter, sinceramente había cambiado mucho desde que salieran de Hogwarts, y parecía realmente aquello en lo que se había convertido: un hombre rico, de clase. Cuando el mesero se llevó el primer plato para ir por el segundo, Draco respiró hondo mentalmente, y decidió pedir aquello por lo que había accedido a reunirse con su Némesis de la escuela.

-Por favor ¿podrías concedernos una prórroga en el pago de la deuda?

-¿Con qué propósito?

No iba a aceptar, pensó Draco con una punzada en el estómago, aunque ¿qué esperaba? Potter y él se habían llevado muchos años a muerte como para que ahora el ojiverde fuera a tener piedad de él.

-Mi padre, Lucius, llevaría la Boutique y yo trabajaría por cuenta propia.

-¿Para ganar un sueldo que apenas alcanzará para los gastos de una semana? No es una solución factible Malfoy.

Draco sabía que era verdad, la deuda que tenía con Potter ascendía a una fortuna que nunca podría pagar. Era Potter el dueño del local que arrendaban ellos para la Boutique, era Potter quien le había brindado el préstamo de 200 mil galeones, aceptando la mansión Malfoy de garantía. Y a eso había que añadirle la deuda de las tarjetas de crédito de su padre con el banco. Era una fortuna que Draco nunca podría pagar, aunque se matara a trabajar.

-¿Te produce placer verme suplicar, Potter?

Potter enarcó una ceja con elegancia.

-¿Es eso lo que haces?

Draco se puso de pie con elegancia.

-Lo de esta noche ha sido un error - Se dio la vuelta para irse pero Potter le agarró la muñeca con fuerza.

-Siéntate.

-¿Para qué¿Para que sigas viéndome pasar vergüenzas? No, gracias Potter, seré muchas cosas, pero no masoquista.

Dijo Draco con las mejillas rojas y los ojos plateados brillantes de ira.

Harry le apretó la muñeca.

-Siéntate Malfoy, porque no hemos hecho más que empezar.

Le advirtió Potter.

Draco miró el vaso de agua y por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de tirárselo a la cara.

-No lo hagas.

Le advirtió Harry, con una voz suave como la seda, pero que encerraba una clara amenaza.

-Suéltame la muñeca.

-Cuando te vuelvas a sentar.

Aquello era una lucha de voluntades y ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Pero la mirada esmeralda de Harry le dejó claro que no podría vencerlo, así que molesto, Draco se volvió a sentar, frotándose la muñeca inconscientemente. Sintió un escalofrío involuntario al pensar en lo fácil que Potter hubiese podido romper sus delicados huesos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Preguntó Draco y no de muy buenos modos.

-Primero hablemos de lo que quieres tú, Malfoy.

-La lista de lo que deseo es larga Potter - Le dijo Draco con cinismo - Para empezar quiero volver a tener la plena propiedad del hogar de mi padre, recuperar las reliquias de mi familia, las joyas, las antigüedades y saldar todas las deudas. Además de que quiero reabrir la boutique que creó mi padre, que necesita un buen contrato de arrendamiento. Y todo eso representa una suma de dinero, que los Malfoy ya no poseemos.

-Medio millón de galeones más o menos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿Es que has hecho un inventario?

Le interrogó Draco con la sangre ardiéndole de ira.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres que te lo explique con todo detalle? Ordené a algunos de mis trabajadores que compraran en mi lugar, todos y cada uno de los objetos que tu padre se vio obligado a vender, Malfoy.

Sin saber qué diablos pretendía Potter, y a punto de dejar que sus nervios estallaran, Draco inquirió:

-¿Para qué?

-A lo mejor fue sólo un capricho.

-No me quieras tratar como a un estúpido Potter.

Harry sonrió con una mueca más propia de un Slytherin que de un Gryffindor.

-Me intrigas Malfoy, eso es todo.

-¿Que te intrigo¿Con todo Londres, mujeres y hombres, mayores y menores, a tus pies? Permíteme que lo dude Potter.

-Créelo Malfoy, me intrigas. Te conozco desde que tenía 11 años, hace exactamente 19 años ya, y nunca te he conocido realmente. Siempre fuiste una persona odiosamente fría e intrigante. Sabías que eras el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts, así que humillabas a todos. Me hiciste la vida imposible Draco, y yo me prometí en nuestro sexto año, que algún día te cobraría todas y cada una de las que me habías hecho desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts. Y ahora mírate tú, el chico rico, el que todo lo tenía, dependes de mi voluntad.

-¿Se trata de una venganza?

-Solamente estoy explicándote la situación Malfoy. ¿Todo tiene un precio, verdad?

-Cierto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter¿Cuál es tu precio?

-Quiero un hijo, que lleve mi sangre, para que un día herede mi fortuna. Y ¿quién mejor que tú para dármelo Draco, un sangre limpia, de buena familia y espectacularmente hermoso?

-¿Estás loco, Potter? Aquella batalla con Voldemort te arruinó el cerebro. ¿Quieres un hijo? Pues hay muchos niños huérfanos en el mundo, adopta uno.

-No. Es una cuestión de necesidades, Malfoy, las tuyas y las mías.

-No, no lo es.

-Esa es mi oferta, la toma o la dejas.

-Déjame entender. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que sea el Apa de alquiler de tu hijo... y que luego desaparezca?

-No hasta que el niño vaya al colegio.

Draco sintió deseos de golpearlo, y lo hubiese hecho sino fuera porque contra Potter llevaba todas las de perder.

-¿Me estás hablando de la guardería, del preescolar o de Hogwarts?

-De ninguno de los tres, del post escolar, luego de Hogwarts, la universidad mágica.

-Casi dieciocho años si soy lo suficientemente afortunado como para quedarme embarazado enseguida.

-Sí.

-¿Y por eso tendré una recompensa de más o menos doscientos mil galeones al año? - Draco hizo una pausa para controlar la indignación que sentía y seguir adelante. - ¿De modo que pudiera recuperar la mansión y todos los objetos valiosos de Lucius, para pagar las deudas y reabrir D'Malfoy?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué pasa de los dieciocho años que tendría que pasar siendo tu esposo?

-Disfrutarías de todos los beneficios adicionales que conlleva vivir en mi casa, acompañarme a los eventos sociales, tener una generosa asignación - y esperó un momento antes de añadir - Y compartir mi cama.

Draco lo miró incrédulo.

-Perdóname, pero no creo que acostarme contigo sea ningún incentivo Potter.

-Es una afirmación sin sentido - Contestó Harry con un atisbo de sentido del humor - Sobre todo de parte de alguien que no me conoce como amante.

Draco trató de borrar las imágenes que le creaba su imaginación de aquel poderoso cuerpo en la intimidad, y sostuvo la mirada de Potter mientras le contestaba:

-¿De verdad¿Y esa idea la has sacado de las mujeres y los hombres que están en tu compañía y del tipo de cumplidos de "Ha sido maravilloso cariño"?

-¿Necesitas referencia de otras personas sobre mis habilidades sexuales?

Draco sintió que se estaba metiendo en arenas movedizas.

-Y cuando haya cumplido con mi parte de este trato diabólico ¿qué pasará?

-Sé más preciso Malfoy.

-Después del divorcio.

-Nuestro hijo ya tendrá dieciocho años, así que él podrá decidir si te sigue queriendo en su vida o no, y por supuesto gozarás de una buena manutención cuando nos separemos.

-Y me figuro que pondrás todo eso por escrito ¿No Potter?

-Ya lo está - Dijo Harry deslizando una mano dentro del bolsillo de su túnica y sacando un pergamino enrollado de dentro - Ha sido firmado ante un notario llévatelo y estúdialo con calma, quiero tu respuesta en 24 horas, pero recuerda algo. Si no aceptas tú y Lucius Malfoy están perdidos, Draco.

**Fin del flash Back**

Su respuesta era obvia, pensó Draco mientras su padre le acomodaba mejor la túnica de boda. Lucius mismo la había diseñado, pues la gran pasión de Lucius desde niño había sido el diseño. Llevaba el cabello rubio ligeramente largo, retirado del rostro por una cinta blanca, la túnica en colores blancos y crema hacía una armonía perfecta con su piel de porcelana, y el colgante de oro blanco que llevaba al cuello, hacía resaltar sus ojos grises.

Habían sido dos semanas muy ajetreadas, con los preparativos de la boda, la firma de los documentos que los comprometían y el saldo de todas y cada una de las deudas que tenían él y su padre. También la insistencia de Lucius de diseñar él mismo la túnica de boda de Draco y el trabajo contra el reloj de los costureros para lograr coser el perfecto diseño en menos de una semana.

La boda pasó como en una nebulosa para Draco. Lucius lo entregó a Potter y la ceremonia empezó. No prestó atención a esta, estaba perdido en su propia mente, mientras el juez los unía, mágica y legalmente.

-Puede besar a su esposo, señor Potter.

Sólo entonces Draco reaccionó, y fue para sentir pánico, pero no pudo hacer nada, pues ya Potter había atrapado su boca en un apasionado beso que removió algo en su interior.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2: Noche de bodas

**Capítulo 2: Noche de bodas**

Harry y Draco marcharon de la fiesta tomando un trasladador con destino a su luna de miel, entre los vítores y parabienes de los invitados.

Al llegar al sitio que Harry había escogido para la luna de miel, Draco se impresionó.

Era una hermoso chalet de playa, frente al mar. El cielo plagado de estrellas, el chalet, la playa, todo parecía sacado de una postal.

- ¿Entramos?

Le preguntó Harry tendiéndole la mano. Deliberadamente Draco la ignoró y caminó a la par del moreno oji-verde. Harry sonrió por este gesto y lo pasó por alto.

Una vez dentro del chalet, Draco se dio cuenta de que era muy elegante, bonito y cómodo.

- ¿Nuestro equipaje?

Preguntó Draco volteándose hacia Harry.

- Ya está aquí. Fue enviado desde ayer y acomodado por los elfos.

Le dijo Harry, Draco asintió.

- ¿Dónde dormiré?

- Obviamente en la habitación.

Draco miró irritado al oji-verde por la bromita.

- ¿Dónde está mi habitación?

Preguntó Draco. Harry le señaló hacia arriba y Draco vio que había otro semi piso arriba, pero este era sólo la habitación, que no tenía puertas ni nada, se accedía a ella por las escaleras junto a la cocina.

Pero a Draco le extrañó algo.

- ¿Y tú dónde dormirás, Potter?

- ¿Dónde más, Draco? Pues contigo, querido.

- Ni en tus sueños.

Le soltó Draco. Harry lo miró estrechando los ojos peligrosamente.

- ¿Piensas incumplir tu parte del trato, Draco?

Draco pasó saliva, en la mirada de Harry había algo tan primitivo y peligroso que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

- No, claro que no, pero aún faltan siete días para la luna nueva, que es cuando los magos varones podemos quedar embarazados.

Le dijo Draco tratando de escucharse razonable. Harry sonrió de medio lado de forma muy Slytherin para el gusto de Draco.

- Pero Draco, nuestra relación no se trata sólo de concebir un hijo, creo que quedamos en que serías mi esposo y yo tu marido en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y eso incluye los deberes conyugales.

Draco, Slytherin como era al fin y al cabo, lo miró irritado.

- Mira Potter, ni sueñes que me acostaré contigo, ya suficiente tengo con que dentro de una semana tengamos que tener sexo.

Draco se sobresaltó, pues no sintió a Harry acercarse hasta que este ya lo tuvo agarrado del brazo.

- Suéltame animal.

Le ordenó Draco. Harry se lo echó al hombro como un saco de papas, para subir las escaleras.

- ¡Suéltame, troglodita, hombre de las cavernas!

Le gritó Draco gravemente herido en su orgullo.

- Con gusto te suelto.

Dijo Harry dejándolo caer sobre la cama.

- Eres un animal Potter.

Le insultó Draco, tratándose de parar de la cama, pero Harry se lo impidió, tomándolo de la barbilla, deteniéndolo sentado en la cama. Sus ojos se encontraron, esmeraldas contra plata fundida.

- Puede que sea un animal, Draco, pero vete acostumbrando porque este animal es tu marido, y eso es algo que no debes de olvidar.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada con desafío.

- No lo olvido, Potter, pero eso no te da derecho a comportarte conmigo como un bruto.

- Entonces entrégate a mí, cumpliendo tus deberes conyugales, y así será más fácil para ambos.

- El día que llueva para arriba y se suba para abajo.

Le prometió Draco con una mirada desafiante y decidida.

Harry empujó a Draco haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra la cama. Con una de sus manos sostuvo las dos de Draco contra la cama y sobre la cabeza de este, y con la otra le sostuvo la barbilla dándole un apasionado beso.

Un molesto Draco, nada dispuesto a colaborar, le mordió la lengua y lo siguiente que sintió fue una bofetada que le viró la cara a un lado.

- Ahora verás.

Le juró Harry subiéndose sobre él y echándole la cabeza a un lado para tener libre acceso a su cuello, lo tomó de la barbilla y empezó a lamer y mordisquearle el cuello, mientras debajo de él Draco se retorcía intentando escapar, dedicándole los más variados y diversos insultos, la mayoría recordándole a sus antepasados y no de forma muy agradable.

Harry era un experto amante al fin y al cabo, después de todo a sus treinta años ninguno de los dos era virgen, aunque el moreno era más experimentado que Draco, por lo cual mordió suave y sensualmente la unión entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio, arrancándole a este un involuntario gemido de placer.

- Te odio, maldito bastardo.

Le gritó Draco, dejando de pelear con él y, tomando entre sus manos la cabeza del pelinegro, lo besó con furia.

Harry le correspondió al beso, sin preocuparse de que el rubio lo fuera a morder otra vez, mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Draco. El cuerpo de Draco vibraba bajo sus manos, como un instrumento de música en las manos del mismo dios de la música, Apolo.

Draco no se quedó atrás en cuanto a caricias, sus manos recorrían la espalda del oji-verde arañándolo suavemente.

Harry bajó por el pecho del rubio, lamiendo, besando, chupando y mordiendo suavemente, hasta los pezones de este. Se detuvo un momento dándole especial atención a los sensibles botones, arrancándole gemidos de placer al rubio, luego siguió su camino bajando hasta el ombligo del rubio que se retorcía ahora presa del placer debajo de él.

Con sus manos separó los muslos de Draco, el cual no opuso resistencia alguna. Llevó sus dedos a la boca del rubio.

Draco, más acostumbrado a ser seme que uke (sólo había estado de uke una vez en su vida) tardó unos momentos en saber lo que Potter quería, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba lamiendo los dedos en su boca. Esos mismos dedos bajaron hasta su pequeño y apretado orificio.

Harry los introdujo suavemente, estirándolo y masajeándole la próstata, haciendo gritar de placer al rubio.

Harry subió hasta su boca, y ambos se fusionaron en un apasionado beso, cada uno tratando de llegar con su lengua a la tráquea del otro.

Los dedos de Harry siguieron torturando el interior de Draco, quien estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Cuando Harry sacó sus dedos del interior del rubio, este gimió frustrado y a punto estuvo de pegarle al oji-verde por sacar sus dedos de allí.

Pero rápidamente esos dedos fueron suplantados por el miembro grande y bien dotado del oji-verde, arrancándole al rubio un profundo gemido de satisfacción.

Se movieron al unísono, primero lentamente, luego más fuerte y rápido, hasta que se corrieron a la vez, Draco entre ambos, Harry en su interior.

Duraron unos segundos abrazados, fusionados, disfrutando del orgasmo. Luego Harry se dejo caer junto a Draco, ambos sudorosos, ambos con olor a sexo y saciados.

Ambos querían discutir nuevamente, pero estaban muy cansados y aletargados por los efectos del orgasmo, y sin más cayeron en los deliciosos brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuará**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Un accidente?

**Emily Delacur**-Muchas gracias por comentar

**Capítulo 3¿Un accidente?**

_Tres semanas después_

La luna de miel acabó y tanto Harry como Draco volvieron a Londres, instalándose en la mansión Potter en el valle de Godric.

Apenas dos días de que llegaran, Draco estaba sentado en la mesa aún desayunando, mientras Harry se ponía su capa para irse a trabajar e inclinándose sobre Draco, besaba sus labios. Draco correspondió al beso de Harry. Una cosa era que no le gustara Potter y otra que fuera un hipócrita y negara que le gustaban sus besos.

- No olvides sacar cita con el sanador - Le recordó al rubio - Tenemos que ver si me empleé lo suficiente en luna nueva, o la próxima tengo que emplearme más a fondo. - Dijo malicioso el moreno.

"No me voy a sonrojar" Se juró Draco a sí mismo, pero fue inevitable y se negó a mirar a Harry mientras este se iba riéndose.

- Maldito estúpido.

Masculló cuando su marido se fue.

Pero, en vez de sacar la cita con el médico, subió a la habitación que compartía con Harry y se tiró en la cama.

Se cubrió con un brazo la cara. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba con Potter. Lo odiaba, pero cada noche enloquecía en sus brazos y con sus caricias. Maldita fuera, pero Potter tenía muy bien ganado el creerse un buen amante, porque lo era. Y eso molestaba a Draco, molestaba pensar en las demás personas que debieron de haber estado antes de él y debieron de haber "enseñado" a su marido. Y eso lo molestaba, darse cuenta de que estaba... ¿Que estaba qué¿Celoso? Era ilógico, no podía estar celoso porque él no amaba a Potter. Él no amaba a esa serpiente en cuerpo de león.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Draco? - Se reprendió a sí mismo - Te estás comportando como un patético Gryffindor. Cualquiera diría que el Slytherin fue él y el Gryffindor tú.

Se levantó de la cama y escribió una carta al sanador para pedirle una cita. Y la envió con una de las lechuzas de la mansión.

Pensó que la respuesta llegaría al día siguiente, por lo que se asombró cuando la lechuza volvió con una contestación del sanador, quien le decía que tenía espacio para atenderlo a las tres de la tarde.

Hacia medio día, Draco se bañó y se vistió. Se arregló y dejó aviso a Harry con uno de los elfos domésticos por si volvía temprano, y fue al consultorio del sanador experto en embarazos masculinos. Este sanador había atendido a Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y el esposo de Marcus Flint, su antiguo capitán en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, a quienes de casualidad se habían encontrado, pues vivían en la casa de enfrente cuando llegaron.

Llegó a la consulta del médico puntual, y se asombró al ver quién era el sanador de la consulta.

- ¡Blaise!

Exclamó al ver a su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini, y se abrazó a él emocionado. Blaise también lo abrazó.

- Draco, no te veía desde el séptimo año.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Blaise¿No que estabas en América?

- Llegué hace dos semanas y me establecí en este consultorio, donde antiguamente trabajaba un tío mío. Se jubiló y me dejó el trabajo. ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí?

- ¿A qué vienen los magos varones a tu consulta, Blaise?

Preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja burlón. Blaise abrió la boca y los ojos impresionados, y miró el esbelto cuerpo de su rubio amigo de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Estás embarazado?

- No lo sé, el experto eres tú, yo sólo vengo a averiguar.

Le sonrió Draco divertido a Blaise.

- Ven, ven, pasa adentro para atenderte, y de paso me cuentas quién es el afortunado con el que te casaste. - Dijo mirando la sortija de matrimonio de Draco.

- Me casé con Harry Potter.

Dijo Draco y rompió en carcajadas al ver como la impresión hacía a Blaise voltearse y chocarse con la pared.

-----

Cuando Draco llegó a la mansión, lo primero que se encontró fue a Harry acompañado de la castaña sangre sucia sabelotodo.

- Yo pensaba ir contigo al consultorio, Draco - Lo saludó con un beso al verlo llegar - Pero no pensé que fueras a ir tan pronto.

Era parte del trato fingir que su matrimonio era normal, por lo que Draco le devolvió el saludo a Harry pero ignoró olímpicamente a Granger. Y Harry, más interesado en saber lo que había dicho el sanador, no se percató de este hecho.

- ¿Qué te dijo el sanador?

- Que seremos padres.

Fue la respuesta de Draco y Harry lo abrazó tomándolo de la esbelta cintura y dándole una vuelta en el aire.

- Oíste Hermione, voy a ser padre.

Dijo Harry virándose hacia su amiga, que parecía que había tragado un limón agrio por la expresión de su rostro.

- Felicidades.

Escupió al fin con disgusto. Harry no se percató pero Draco la fulminó con la mirada, antes de voltearse hacia Harry.

- Voy a cambiarme.

Dijo cortésmente y sin esperar réplica subió las escaleras. Cuando bajó cambiado Harry estaba solo.

- Draco, fuiste muy descortés con Hermione.

- Yo diría que fui muy cortés - Dijo molesto - Debí de haberla botado, pero no lo hice, así que agradece eso y abstente de traer a la sangre sucia mientras yo esté aquí o no respondo.

Harry lo tomó del brazo molesto.

- El trato...

- El trato no dice que la tengo que aguantar a ella. Esa maldita perra se atrevió a despreciar a mi hijo, que también es el tuyo. Así que, en esta casa al menos por mí, no es bienvenida.

Dijo soltándose del agarre de Harry y tomando las llaves del auto de este.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Le preguntó Harry tratándose de serenar.

- A darle la noticia a mi padre.

Dijo.

- Te acompaño.

Pero en ese momento le llegó una carta urgente del trabajo.

- Volveré pronto.

Dijo Draco y sin darle tiempo a replicar, salió de la casa.

Su padre se alegró mucho con la noticia de que sería abuelo y se mostró muy contento. Comieron juntos y charlaron un rato. Pero al mirar la hora y que faltaba poco para anochecer, Draco se despidió para volver a su casa. Pero cuando cruzaba la calle, para montarse en el auto de Harry, las luces de un coche lo deslumbraron. Instintivamente saltó hacia un lado y el coche apenas lo rozó, pero su cabeza golpeó con el arcén. Lucius, que lo había visto, salió apresuradamente hacia su hijo, mientras un aturdido Draco veía el auto color vino alejarse a toda velocidad mientras perdía el sentido.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4: Atentado

**Capítulo 4: Atentado**

Harry llegó avisado por Lucius sólo un minuto antes que los sanadores, que llegaron con rapidez, pues Lucius no se había atrevido a mover a Draco por miedo a hacerle daño a él o al feto.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Le preguntó Harry a Lucius, mientras se arrodillaba junto a Draco tomándole el pulso. Justo en esos momentos Draco gimió suavemente y abrió sus plateados ojos.

- ¿Qué...?

Comenzó a preguntar aturdido, tratando de incorporarse, el rubio menor. Pero Lucius y Harry lo aguantaron impidiéndoselo.

- No te muevas, tuviste un accidente y hasta que no sepamos tu estado estás en riesgo de perder al bebé.

Dijo Lucius sin ningún tacto pero con sinceridad.

- Y tú también te podrías hacer daño, quieto que a lo mejor tienes algo roto amor.

Le dijo Harry preocupado apartándole el cabello rubio platinado del rostro.

Y aunque las palabras de Lucius aterraron a Draco por su bebé, las palabras de Harry, incomprensible y estúpidamente, lo hicieron sentir mejor al entender que estaba preocupado por él.

Draco fue a decir algo pero justo en esos momentos llegaron los parasanadores (N/A: Paramédicos para los muggles).

--------

Draco miró con fastidio y con hastío tanto a su padre como a su marido.

- Ya basta, quiero salir de este lugar - Se quejó con un encantador puchero - Yo estoy bien y el bebé también, y sólo tengo un maldito chichón en la cabeza y un moretón en el antebrazo - añadió el rubio tratando de levantarse.

Pero Lucius Malfoy y Harry Potter juntos no eran un equipo difícil de vencer, eran un equipo imposible de vencer.

- No vas a ningún lado, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Le advirtió Lucius con una mirada que daba a entender que aunque lo tuviera que atar a la cama definitivamente, Draco no iba a abandonar esa noche el hospital.

- Ron y los demás sanadores dijeron que no te podían dar el alta hasta que Blaise, que es quien atiende tu embarazo, dé el visto bueno.

Trató de hacerlo razonar Harry.

Draco se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, pero sabiendo que estaba vencido se rindió con elegancia, o sea, con una mirada fulminante arropándose hasta el cuello, mientras Harry y Lucius intercambiaban una mirada de triunfo haciendo a Draco bufar.

--------

- Ya, tranquilo, anda a beberte algo a la cafetería - Le sonrió Ronald Weasley, el pelirrojo de ojos azules que era su mejor amigo. Ron era sanador general y a insistencia de Harry había revisado a Draco, dándole algo para que descansara tranquilamente sin afectar al bebé - cuando el sanador Zabini venga mañana temprano, lo revisará y se podrá ir a casa, ya le avisaron - Le informó Ron divertido por la actitud de gallina clueca de su mejor amigo.

Al final Harry asintió, y como Draco no iba a despertar esa noche, decidió acompañar a Ron a la cafetería. Ya hacía un rato que Lucius también se había retirado. Así que dejaron el paciente en paz y marcharon.

--------

En cuanto recibió el mensaje, Blaise decidió que no esperaría hasta el otro día, así que saliendo de la cama se vistió y partió a San Mungo.

Se presentó en recepción, donde le indicaron la habitación de Draco Potter. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a ella, llevó la mano a la perilla y con su innata elegancia, abrió la puerta en silencio. Pero lo que sus ojos vieron lo hicieron quedar en shock: un encapuchado de negro con un cuchillo plateado brillando por el reflejo de la luz, se acercaba a un inmóvil y dormido Draco.

Blaise no analizó, no pensó, sólo se lanzó sobre el extraño cuando este levantaba el cuchillo sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

Blaise y el extraño cayeron al suelo forcejeando por el arma, forcejeaban ambos con todas sus fuerzas, pero la hoja de la cuchilla apuntaba hacia el cuerpo de Blaise, por lo que el extraño se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de este, provocando con el impulso que la hoja se enterrara en su hombro.

El moreno Slytherin gritó debido al dolor, y retrocedió un paso soltando el cuchillo, cosa que aprovechó el extraño para sacarle la cuchilla del hombro y clavársela en el estómago, fue entonces que Blaise entendió que el cuchillo estaba envenenado. Blaise cayó de rodillas al suelo, llevándose la mano al estómago, el cual sangraba abundantemente, cayó al suelo como un peso muerto.

Vio con impotencia cómo el extraño lo ignoraba y se volvía a acercar al cuerpo de Draco. El extraño levantó el cuchillo, Blaise hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se abalanzó sobre los pies del extraño, que -sólo entonces se dio cuenta- era mujer.

Esta cayó al suelo y se abalanzó furiosa sobre él. La primera puñalada la sintió Blaise cerca del corazón, la segunda en las costillas, la tercera en un muslo, el cuchillo en aquellas crueles manos se levantó una cuarta vez y...

--------

Ron había terminado su turno, pero en vista de que no había podido convencer a Harry de que se fuera a descansar como Lucius, decidió acompañarlo de vuelta a la habitación de Draco, donde el moreno ojiverde se iba a quedar.

Platicaban mientras caminaban con calma. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Draco, entraron descuidadamente pero la situación que los recibió nunca la hubiesen esperado.

Draco dormía, por la poción que le había dado Ron, ajeno a todo en su cama, mientras una encapuchada estaba sobre el cuerpo de un sanador apuñalándolo.

Harry y Ron reaccionaron a la vez.

- ¡_Expeliarmus_!

Exclamó Ron.

- _Petrificus Totalus_.

Exclamó Harry.

La encapuchada cayó tiesa como una tabla a un lado, y Harry y Ron se acercaron corriendo.

- Zabini - Exclamó Ron al reconocer al sanador experto en embarazos masculinos. Se inclinó sobre él y respiró tranquilo al ver que seguía vivo, aunque con varias puñaladas en su cuerpo.

Harry revisaba a Draco desesperado de que no tuviera ninguna herida.

Zabini abrió los ojos y miró al pelirrojo sobre él.

- Quería... matar a Draco - Jadeó, le costaba respirar y mucho más hablar - La cu--chilla estaba envenenada - Su voz se ahogaba.

Ron corrió a la puerta gritando por ayuda y aurores. Volvió donde Zabini, arrancándole la bata blanca y la camisa del mismo color que portaba.

- No hables más Zabini, resiste, la ayuda ya llega.

- Ya es tarde - Susurró Zabini.

- No, aún no es tarde. Nunca es tarde.

Gritó Ron desesperado, mientras la habitación se llenaba de sanadores y aurores.

Los aurores se llevaron a la encapuchada. Los sanadores subieron a Blaise a una camilla, luchando por su vida, para llevarlo a quirófano con Ron, quien a pesar de haber terminado su turno era el que estaba fungiendo de sanador jefe.

Dos sanadores quedaron en el cuarto de Draco, uno revisando que todo estuviera bien con Draco y otro atendiendo a Harry, a quien habían tenido que aturdir para que no matara a la encapuchada al oír las palabras de Blaise antes de tan siquiera saber quién era.

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5: La espera

**Capítulo 5: La espera**

Lucius volvió al hospital nada más recibir la noticia. Se las tuvo que arreglar para detener a Harry diciéndole que tenía que quedarse y cuidar de Draco, pues lo que el ojiverde quería era matar a la tipa que se había atrevido a atentar contra su esposo y su hijo.

Y Lucius sabía que esta vez no lo podría tomar por sorpresa y aturdirlo.

Gracias a Merlín, en ese momento Draco empezaba a despertar, por lo que Harry se abalanzó sobre él preocupado, abrazándolo con ansiedad y olvidándose de sus ideas homicidas, para alivio de todos.

Draco sonrió al sentir ese cálido abrazo, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Harry confundido pero contento.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó extrañado al ver lo angustiado y a la vez aliviado que se veía su marido.

Harry miró a Lucius inseguro de contarle a Draco. Draco notó el intercambio de miradas.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Repitió el rubio preocupado.

- Si no le decimos será peor.

Dijo el rubio mayor a su yerno. Harry asintió. Justo en ese momento llegó Remus Lupin a la habitación.

- ¿Están bien? - Preguntó el licántropo preocupado - Vine en cuanto me enteré.

Harry asintió, tranquilizándolo.

- Estamos bien… Y gracias a Blaise, mi esposo y mi hijo están vivos.

Dijo Harry abatido.

- ¿A Blaise? ¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó Draco sin entender nada. Harry y Lucius se miraron y empezaron a dar las explicaciones.

-----

Nada había logrado hacer que Draco se volviera a dormir y cuando trataron de ponerle un tranquilizante para que se durmiera, había maldecido a la enfermera.

Así que, por el bien de todo el servicio médico, se habían abstenido de tratar de dormirlo. Y en lugar de eso, lo había dejado quedarse sentado en la cama.

Los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación permanecían preocupados. Remus y Lucius rogaban al cielo que Blaise lograra salvarse.

Draco permanecía refugiado en los brazos de Harry, tratando de no llorar; si Blaise se moría por su culpa, Draco no lo soportaría.

-----

Ya cerca del amanecer un extenuado y ojeroso Ron apareció en la habitación de Draco, donde estaban todos.

Su bata estaba llena de sangre y Ron se veía realmente cansado. Todos se abalanzaron sobre él acribillándolo a preguntas.

- ¿Y Blaise?

- ¿La libró?

- ¿Se murió?

- ¿Está vivo?

Y preguntas por el estilo. Ron sonrió débilmente.

- Está delicado, pero estable, se recuperará.

Dijo el extenuado mago que se sentó para no caer redondo al piso. Draco soltó un grito de júbilo, Harry sonrió. Remus agradeció al cielo, Lucius también sonrió aliviado.

- Creo que debes ir a descansar, comadreja.

Comentó Draco sin malicia, quien no podía ocultar lo agradecido que le estaba al mago sanador por haber salvado a su mejor amigo. Ron sonrió débilmente por el viejo apodo.

- En cuanto me pueda sostener en pie, me voy a mi casa hurón.

Le replicó el pelirrojo. Rubio y pelirrojo se miraron y se sonrieron.

- Gracias.

Le dijo Draco. Ron asintió.

- No podía permitir que muriera.

Le respondió el pelirrojo.

- Te llevaré a tu casa, Ron.

Dijo Remus que veía cansado al pelirrojo. Ron asintió, pero en ese momento apareció William Weasley, quien venía en busca de Harry y Draco.

Harry se abalanzó sobre él. Draco lo miró expectante.

- ¿Quién era esa tipa?

Preguntó Harry lleno de rabia. Bill suspiró abatido.

- Tienen que ir a poner la denuncia al ministerio.

Dijo el pelirrojo.

- Yo lo haré, para que Harry se quede con Draco.

Se ofreció Lucius.

- ¿Quién fue?

Esta vez la pregunta fue de parte de Draco. Él también estaba furioso, no por el peligro que había corrido él, sino por el que había corrido su hijo y su mejor amigo.

- Hermione Granger.

Fue la respuesta de Bill. Dejando a más de uno en shock.

**Continuará...**


	6. Capitulo 6: Recuperación y justicia

**Capitulo 6: Recuperación y justicia.**

**~Dos días después~**

-¿Qué tal te sientes, Zabini? - preguntó con amabilidad Ron a su paciente, mientras revisaba sus signos vitales.

-Mucho mejor -aseguró el experto en embarazos masculinos-. Espero poder irme pronto, tengo mucho trabajo -agregó el moreno Slytherin.

-No te irás hasta que estés completamente recuperado, Zabini, o Draco me matará. Ese, desde que está embarazado, tiene un carácter horrible. Prefiero enfrentarme a un trol gigante que a él -comentó el pelirrojo-. Además, debes relajarte y disfrutar de no estar haciendo nada, que en personas de nuestra profesión no es algo muy común -recomendó con una sonrisa amable, anotando unas cuantas cosas antes de poner una mano en el hombro de Zabini, para darle ánimos.

-Gracias, Weasley -dijo el moreno.

Ron lo miró ligeramente extrañado.

-¿Por qué las gracias? -preguntó.

-Por haberme salvado la vida. Yo también soy médico y sé que Granger casi me mató, esa puñalada en el corazón, sobre todo con la hoja envenenada, era prácticamente letal, pero estoy vivo y es gracias a ti y tus habilidades como médico.

-Solo hacía mi trabajo, Zabini.

-Aun así, gracias.

-No hay de qué -masculló algo incómodo.

-Y por favor, llámame Blaise; es estúpido que me sigas llamando Zabini cuando no solo somos colegas sino que además te debo la vida -añadió.

-En ese caso, espero y tú me llames Ron.

El pelirrojo sonrió y Blaise le correspondió a la sonrisa, asintiendo.

-Bueno, déjame ver cómo van esas heridas, _Blaise_ -pidió Ron.

Blaise no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, mientras dejaba que Weasley le ayudara a quitarse la bata del hospital, quedando solo en calzoncillos y las vendas que le cubrían muy poco. El otro empezó a quitar las vendas, ajeno a la incomodidad de su paciente. Primero revisó la herida del hombro y la que estaba cerca del corazón. Tomó algunos instrumentos limpios y volvió a vendar las heridas con vendas nuevas. Siguió con la herida en el estomago y en las costillas, haciendo el mismo procedimiento que con las anteriores.

-Tienen buena pinta, ya verás que dentro de poco no tendrás ni rastro de ellas -aseguró para animarlo.

Al final siguió con los muslos, pero esta vez notó algo que lo hizo sonrojar mientras limpiaba la herida... la atrevida erección de Zabini, dentro de los calzoncillos. Blaise, por otro lado, deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. El médico se dio prisa en terminar de revisar y vendar el área, pero al levantarse y notar a su pobre paciente aun mas rojo que él, sintió lástima y trató de solucionarlo.

-Pasa bastante seguido, es algo normal en un cuerpo herido -susurró avergonzado. Aunque lo que decía era cierto y ya lo había visto otras veces, verlo en el moreno le provocaba una extraña pena.

Zabini asintió, apenado y feliz de tener algo como escusa, aunque él sabía bien que en esto nada tenía que ver su cuerpo herido sino más bien su imaginación calenturienta y las suaves manos del pelirrojo tan cerca de su entrepierna.

Trato de verle el lado positivo al haberse excitado, puesto que ello era señal de que al menos se estaba recuperado.

---

Draco se acercó a Harry con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos y lo puso entre las manos del otro. El moreno, quien había estado bastante distraído, sentado en el sofá, se sobresaltó.

-Ah, Draco -sonrió débilmente al notar que era él-. ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó solicito.

-Mejor que tú -respondió el rubio, viendo la cara de su esposo-. ¿Te dolió mucho, verdad? -preguntó comprensivo.

Harry suspiró y asintió.

-Era mi amiga, nunca la creí capaz de atentar contra mi felicidad y mi familia -susurró abatido.

Draco debería sentir celos, pero en ese momento ese sentimiento no estaba dentro de él, lo que sentía era lástima por su esposo, ya que él sabía cuánto dolía la traición.

-Ella estaba enamorada de ti, así que el bebé y yo éramos un estorbo -Pese a todo, trato de explicarle la conducta de Granger.

-Eso no es cierto, Draco. Ella sabía que tú y este bebé son mi felicidad, si me amara como dices, nunca hubiese intentado tocarles un pelo -dijo Harry con firmeza. Draco suspiró, dejando un ligero beso en los labios de su esposo.

-Toma, anda bébelo -indicó el chocolate caliente-. Te sentirás mejor si lo haces, el chocolate lo cura todo -animó-. Además, la justicia se hará cargo de ella. Y lo mejor es que no hay nada que lamentar, el bebé y yo estamos bien; y Blaise se está recuperando satisfactoriamente -recordó Draco.

Harry bebió un par de sorbos del chocolate que le había hecho su esposo, antes de dejarlo en la mesita y atraer a Draco a sus brazos.

-Si te hubiese pasado algo....

Pero Draco lo silenció, poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Pero no me pasó nada, Harry. Estoy bien -dijo el rubio-. No te atormentes más, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada -afirmó.

-Gracias -Harry sonrió un poco más tranquilo, dejando un beso en el pálido cuello de su consorte.

Draco también sonrió.

-De nada -devolvió, dejando un beso sobre la cicatriz que adornaba la frente de su esposo.

**Continuará...**


End file.
